


What do we know about love?

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Argo City, Canon Compliant, Diverges in 3x21, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3 AU, mental health talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: Mon-El gives Kara his ring, and she says something that hits him hard.They have a talk about his mental health, some truths are revealed.Set during 3x21, has a happy ending, I promise ;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	What do we know about love?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I really hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Huuuuuge thanks to my pal 93Mika, for beta-reading this for me!  
> <3

Everything felt almost… normal. As if the crumbling pieces that shaped her life had finally fallen into place.

_But when it came to her, what was normal, anyway?_

She didn’t really know the answer either. The only thing she knew was that she felt safe, happy and loved, and that was something she had thought she would struggle to experience again.

She had recently discovered that part of her world was still alive. Her city. Her mother. Her Krypton.

She almost didn’t believe it at first.

 _How?_ She had asked.

It had appeared as though Rao had wanted to help her a little bit, ease her from all the suffering she had previously gone through.

In addition to having that little piece of her home handed back to her, she had also recently gotten what seemed to be yet another inexplicable blessing.

_He had come back to her._

He had come back to her, shaken her to the core, making all of her most precious memories, ones she had worked hard to suppress, come flooding her thoughts once more.

The circumstances with which he had returned weren’t the best, she acknowledged it. In fact, at first, she had truly believed that everything happening was too overwhelming for her to endure.

Nevertheless, with time, they had warmed up, understood their new dynamics more properly, and he had even shown her glimpses of the _beautiful_ man she’d once known.

_Hope had flickered in her mind more times than she’d willingly admit._

She knew she shouldn’t allow her heart to speak so loudly. People’s feelings were at stake, she was aware.

Even so, she couldn’t help it.

He was laughing at her remarks, his lips stretching so widely that she could spot his beautiful teeth and dimples. He was walking by her side as she rediscovered the one place she thought had been long gone. He was trying to comfort and encourage her by speaking her mother tongue.

 _He was there for her_ , step by step, as she underwent one of the most important moments of her life, making everything… _so much_ better and easier. His presence _soothed_ her.

_Her Daxamite._

She didn’t care what the future brought. The present was perfect, just the way it was.

****.** **

“I think you should take this,” he said, once her mother had walked away, leaving them face to face. He extended his hand, holding his ring, his eyes pleading.

“No, Mon-El, don’t-”

“It’s just for safety, it’ll allow you to fly.” Something about his gaze captivated her. He was giving up his one protecting mechanism, his one way out, the only thing he had left from the Legion, just to ensure she would be safe and sound. The mere possibility of anything happening to her while she was unprotected was enough for him to give up his own welfare, without so much as a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

“But I want you to be safe too,” she uttered, slipping the ring on her finger, her voice lower than a whisper. She sounded affected by the genuineness in his actions, her own eyes almost welling up as she spoke.

For some reason, her words hit him hard, straight to his chest.

_I want you to be safe too._

_Oh,_ how he had longed to hear her say anything remotely of that nature throughout the many years they had spent apart.

There had been so many days where he had thought everything was simply too much… the weight on his shoulders, the ache constricting his chest, the longing to just have everything go back to the way it had once been…

Too many emotions were clouding his mind. He was fighting so hard to keep his feelings at bay, to not surrender to the tears threatening to flow, that he felt his lungs become heavy, the oxygen slowly leaving his body. The tension his own brain created was suffocating him, and he didn’t know how long he would last unfazed.

Perceptive as ever, Kara quickly picked up on his change of demeanor. Worry grew within her, as she tried to figure out what she had said to trigger this.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. Her voice was so soft and full of concern, that not breaking down right there, in front of her, was becoming nearly impossible. He swallowed hard, and ducked his head, in an attempt to recompose.

Kara sensed his inner turmoil, her heart breaking a little at the sight before her. That _beautiful_ man, who had seemed so grounded and almost… withdrawn, was on the verge of collapsing right then, right there.

As she watched him try to regain control over his emotions, seeing his tense shoulders, his strained expression, his fidgeting motions, she knew she couldn’t stand there without doing anything to show her support and affection.

_He was way too important. Too precious, even._

She reached forward, extending her arms, inviting him to her embrace. Her movements were unhurried and patient, aiming to ensure he saw her intentions.

He certainly wasn’t expecting the feeling of her arms around his shoulders. Sheer surprise transformed his face, so obviously it was nearly comical.

He exhaled deeply once she closed the distance between them, closing his eyes, relishing her warmth and scent. She rubbed his back, tightening her hold, and making him aware of her presence.

He had thought that once in her arms, he would be hit by intense nostalgia, sorrow and perhaps a sense of familiarity. To his amazement, he felt oddly numb.

It wasn’t… regular numbness, though. He didn’t feel emotionless. It was as though Kara’s tender touches were more soothing than the both of them could imagine, and it was releasing all of his tension at once, giving him an unprecedented shock of sensations.

Arms enveloping her waist, face pressed to her shoulder, he held her tighter than he ever had, allowing few tears to drop at last. A part of him worried for her, for he knew she didn’t hold the same strength she did under a yellow sun. However, the louder and more convincing voice inside his mind reminded him that even without her powers, she was the strongest woman he had ever known, and a slightly stronger grip would never throw her back.

Truth was, she didn’t know _what the hell_ was going on inside his mind. All she knew was that he was not okay, it was likely that there was way more to his past and feelings than he was letting on, and she was definitely _not_ going to let him get away with it without opening up. She had to make sure that he would quiet down first, and that he knew she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Shhh. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He faintly registered her whisper.

****.** **

Kara prepared herself for bed, unable to stop her mind from working at unbelievable speed.

A million thoughts were spinning inside her head, making her impossibly dizzy.

 _What was that man about?_ After long minutes in her embrace, he had pulled away, thanking her, saying he was fine, and that she didn’t need to worry.

_How funny of him._

Of _course,_ she was worried! What did he expect her to do, after witnessing him fully break down, with no explanation whatsoever, leaving her to think she had said something wrong?

 _She had only said she’d wanted him to be safe_ … which was absolutely true. Why would that trigger such a shattering reaction, then?

She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep without getting some answers, without being certain that he was at least a tad better than he’d been in the afternoon. She was truly concerned for his mental stability. She didn’t want him to go back to the future and proceed to fall into a hole for not getting the help that he needed.

With that in mind, she left her quarters, in hopes of finding him somewhere nearby. Perhaps she’d come across him reflecting, if he were to be as restless as she imagined he would be.

She strolled around the house, her measured pace in disagreement with her spiraling thoughts.

_Bingo._

There he was, sitting on the same couch she had been a few hours before, with her mother. He had his face buried in his hands, elbows pressing over his thighs, back muscles tense, breathing unsteady.

She stood there, leaning against the hallway’s door frame, silently taking him in. She hoped he would sense her presence, and look up, ask her if she needed anything, but it appeared as though his inner debate was louder than her movements.

She walked toward him and sat right by his side, without a word.

That seemed to get his attention, for he rubbed his face, — a little too harshly, in Kara’s opinion — and turned his head to look at her. His eyes were tired, but piercing, and she found herself slightly entranced.

“God, Kara, I’m so sorry for… all of this. I shouldn’t have let my emotions take me over like this. I’m really sorry.” Kara gave him a half smile, a tinge of amusement flickering in her eyes,

“I thought you said no more apologies,” she replied, barely keeping her grin from widening. He chuckled hoarsely, the corners of his lips tipping up.

“Sor-” He soon realised his mistake, and didn’t allow himself to finish the word. He closed his mouth, biting his lip, his eyes a little less dismayed.

Kara brought a hand to his upper back, rubbing it affectionately. She continued comforting him, wordlessly, for a few more seconds, until she decided it was safe to ask.

“Do you wanna… talk about it?” she questioned, hesitantly.

“I… no- uh- I shouldn’t.” He sighed, dropping his shoulders. “Kara, you have… you have so much on your plate right now. It would be very unfair and selfish of me.” Kara nodded in silence, her hand still on his back.

Part of her was annoyed that he thought she would be okay with simply not trying to help. That he thought she would drop the subject, without ensuring he would be safe and happy. He was wrong.

“Are you gonna… talk about this with anyone, once you get back to the future?” His silence, his defeated stance were enough of an answer to her. “Then talk to me. You really do need to open up, or it could damage you really badly. If that’s not convincing to you, then I want you to know that I’m going to feel a lot better and lighter if you clear the air, I promise.” She paused, sliding closer to him. “Please, Mon-El, for me.”

It had been no secret that he would cave in after hearing her talk like that, after seeing her adorable pout and the concerned crinkle between her brows. He hated how much he was still affected by even her smallest gestures.

_Damn you, Kryptonian._

“You sure?” His eyes pierced hers, narrow and drained, but he was still willing to put her first, every time.

“Positive.” She smiled.

“Please just know that it’s a lot, I really don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“I think I’ve faced worse.” He laughed, half-heartedly. She patted his back, supportively. “Really, I’m prepared.”

He fidgeted with his fingers and sleeves for a few more seconds, taking deep, cleansing breaths as he gathered the courage he’d need.

“So… as you know, after I left earth, I entered a wormhole that took me to the thirty-first century. At first, I didn’t want to know of anything but getting back to you. I was cured, you know, so I thought… I thought we could make it work.” Kara’s breath got caught in her throat, she could only nod slightly. “But then… nothing I did was working, and I realized I wasn’t keeping the promise I had made you, I wasn’t doing anything to be better, to help people.”

“So, you founded the Legion,” she concluded.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “It was so hard to… to do anything, when the only thought in my mind was you, and coming back here…

“But with time, you know, I had to become more committed. Each day there was more I had to do, and suddenly we were fighting battles and aliens, establishing agreements and alliances, and it felt like I would never be able to come back.” Kara looked down, inhaling and exhaling sharply. A pang of guilt hit her stomach, but she chose to shrug it off for the time being. “One day, Titan’s representatives rejected some of our terms, and decided to attack Earth. To stop the war, we proposed a different alliance, more old-fashioned, this time.” She raised her head, her gaze questioning. “Marriage,” he clarified.

“Wait, so…” she trailed away, awaiting his response, not daring to finish the sentence just yet. He dropped his head, nodding in confirmation. “You married Imra to stop the war?”

“Yeah. I was still mourning you, still… still in love with you, but it was… it was the right thing to do.”

“Rao,” she breathed, bringing her hands to her face, her eyes glowing with unshed tears. “Mon-El, I’m so sorry.” He raised his brows, looking at her pointedly, a playful smile dancing along his lips, waiting for her to take her apology back. “Right.” She wiped her tears and dropped her hands, hanging her head low, and smiled faintly.

“It’s not your fault, Kara,” he stated, bringing a hand to squeeze hers softly.

“It kind of is, though. I sent you away…”

“It was my call as well. And I don’t regret it,” he assured her. He stared into her eyes some more, before continuing, “Now, the reason why I broke down in front of you, making a complete fool of myself, by the way-” Kara slapped his shoulder, making them both chuckle, her smile still watery. “It was because… for so long, all I wanted was to hear your voice, telling me that you wanted me to be safe. Or saying anything, for that matter. And… here I am, seven years later, with so many responsibilities stopping me from being with you, and yet… you’re right here, in front of me.” Tears of his own had decided to fall, his breathing becoming shallow.

He hadn’t slept properly in a long time; the exhaustion was catching up to him. His eyelids were heavy, his brain foggy. He was afraid if he kept talking, he would say too much. He already regretted springing everything on her, and he doubted he was good at hiding it.

“Come here,” she called, opening her arms, enveloping him in the warmest embrace. He breathed her in, appreciating her gesture. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, ushering him to move so they were lying across the couch.

He suspected that the situation they were in was deemed to feel awkward, for many reasons. For starters, he had just shared the most private piece of information about his past, and she hadn’t said much about it. There was also the fact that they were lying on the couch, him on top, his head on her shoulder, his face pressed against her neck. Nevertheless, somehow, everything felt natural. Her silence felt strangely comforting, her movements soothing. She ran a hand along his back, easing his knots, making it harder for him not to give into his fatigue.

“I don’t think I ever really… got over you,” he mumbled, his words slurred, his voice deep and breathy. “And, you know, Imra asked me to figure out my feelings for you, and… and if I want to stay here and I…” He paused, furrowing his brows. “I love you.”

He seemed to have realized what he had revealed, for his eyes turned wide, and he attempted to lift his head, but she stopped him, bringing a hand to keep him in place. “Shoot, I shouldn’t have said this, I-”

“Shhh, don’t speak.” Her voice was airy, quieter than a whisper. “Just listen to my voice,” she said, stroking his hair, hoping it would bring him some peace. “Everything you’ve just told me, it’s a lot. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through. All your feelings are valid, and you never have to worry about sharing too much with me, okay?” He released a breath, as she kept massaging his scalp. “If you were given a choice on what path to follow from now on, I believe you should follow your heart. You served for seven full years, Mon-El, it’s time you do something for yourself. You deserve happiness too.” His eyes slipped shut, and a faint smile graced his lips.

“I, uh, I also want to get back to you on where I stand, on my feelings, but right now we’re both tired, not thinking clearly, and you need some rest,” she voiced. Mon-El nodded slowly, solely to show he wasn’t asleep yet and had understood what she’d said. “We should probably go to bed soon.” He hummed in response, nuzzling closer to her. She smiled in his hair, dropping a small kiss to his forehead.

They fell asleep in that position.

****.** **

The first thing she noticed once she woke up was the light casting diagonally from the windows, indicating it must’ve not been too late in the morning. Unlike Earth’s, the rays blessing the room were cerise, due to the red sun that nourished Argo.

She had a silly smile plastered on her face, one that contradicted her physical state. For the first time in her life, she felt a slight discomfort in her back muscles, likely on account of the location and the pose she had fallen asleep in, yet, somehow, she didn’t mind.

_It felt good not being invincible._

Unlike how she recalled having dozed off, she realized that she was alone when she stirred awake. She felt the warmth of a blanket covering her, one that she didn’t remember being there before. Her smile widened.

She knew her good mood wasn’t only subsequent of her whereabouts, nevertheless. What she had found out the night before had played an essential part in that matter.

 _I love you;_ he had said.

It was everything she had needed to hear.

The moment he said those words, she knew what she wanted to do, what her heart had been aching for. The reason why she didn’t say anything, was because, as she had told him, it was late, they were both tired, and she wanted to give herself a chance to back out or rethink.

A couple of hours and a few months’ worth of sleep later, she still held the same standpoint she did the day before.

_She wanted him._

She didn’t care if it was illogical or selfish. For once, she knew what she wanted, and knew he wanted it too. That was enough for her to make her mind.

He was back, and he wanted her. That man who had come and shaken her world. The man who had been forced to leave her. Who had sacrificed his life. Who had evolved enormously as a person and as a hero. Who had devoted seven years of his life to the greater good. Who had endured much more than anyone would’ve deemed possible.

Nothing mattered, because she finally saw that, after dedicating years of their lives to everyone else’s safety and well-being, they deserved happiness of their own. And, for once, it was within their reach.

The knowledge made her heart soar.

She wanted him, she needed him. She needed to feel his lips on hers, his arms around her, his unconditional love and care.

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, and sat up, wondering where Mon-El had run off to.

As if their minds had been connected somehow, the front door was opened softly, as soon as the thought of going look for him crossed her mind.

Mon-El came in, holding what looked like grocery bags in his arms. His face instantly lit up when he caught sight of her.

“Hey!” she greeted, her voice affectionate, her grin wide. “Are you feeling better?” She stood up.

“Much better, thanks to you.” He smiled, balancing the bags, freeing one of his hands to close the door.

“Don’t mention it.” Kara shrugged, attempting to contain a yawn.

“Is your mom still asleep?” he questioned, turning back to her. She stood up, looking around.

“Yeah, I think so.” She ran a hand through her hair, in an effort to tone down the mess.

“I brought us breakfast,” he uttered, approaching her. “I hope I got it right. I’ve only been to Krypton twice, and it was a long, long time ago, so I’m sorry if-”

“Kiss me.” His whole physique stiffened at the words. He stared at her intently, wanting to figure her out.

“What?” he whispered, bemusedly.

“Well, I have feelings for you, that’s a fact.” He had appeared to have regained control over his body, as he hummed in response, avoiding her gaze. He turned away and moved to drop the bags at a counter nearby, his movements slow and hesitant, as if he wanted to keep his hands busy.

She decided to mess with him a little.

“But I want to make sure I still love you, so that I don’t end up hurting you more.” He faced her once again, placing his hands on his hips, his eyes nervously moving in every direction. “And I remember your kisses used to drive me crazy, so, really, the only way to find out-”

_Oh._

She swore she hadn’t seen it coming. One second he was standing there, all twitchy, some safe distance between them, and, the other, his lips were crashing against hers, his hands cupping both her cheeks, making her blood come flushing to her face.

She trembled in his hold, needing a few seconds before she could respond.

_I love you._

She kissed him back, as hard and passionately as she had wanted to, feeling his taste and scent intoxicate her.

_I love you._

She brought her hands to his shoulders, gripping his shirt, wanting to have him closer to her.

_I love you._

“Rao,” she breathed, breaking the kiss, not because she wanted to, but because she desperately needed air. He chuckled, his chest vibrating under her hands.

“So?” He moved his hands to her waist, slightly swinging with her in his arms.

“You shameless Daxamite.” She grinned, pulling him toward her once more, her lips inches from his, their eyes only half open. _“I love you.”_ She closed the distance between them, needing to ensure it had all been real.

_(If, several kisses later, having lost track of time, they jerked apart upon the sound of Alura coughing behind them, Kara had only one man and his irresistible ass to blame)._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What are your thoughts?  
> Again, Mika, I'll be forever grateful for your help, you're amazing!  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3
> 
> Go check out my twitter: thoroughlymaria  
> And if you like this story, come to my profile check my other ones! (specially the one I wrote before this, it's one of my favorites!)
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well! Sending love and hugs :))


End file.
